A metalic trianer
by CrestICEing00
Summary: 2 souls one of Stone the other of chaos when they cross paths to destroy who they want to die
1. It begins

_**(I Don't own sonic or pokemon)**_

" _A calm day in the pokemon world the alola region is a place of peace and calmness,But in ten carat hill a being was hidden watching as the life of mortals who praise the gods and tapus live life" 'THEY SHUNNED ME,THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT MY POWER CAN DO' "The being known as Necrozma was the last being known to have any relation to the ultra beasts around the region being alone made him feared among people and trainers who heard of him ran to catch him to only fail" 'I WON'T STOP TILL I HAVE MY REVENGE'_

 _{In Mobious}_

" _Metal sonic was battling sonic as he always does trying to prove he is the best and crush him" 'Give up metal you won't ever beat me' "Sonic said kicking his robotic counterpart into a wall" 'ERROR-ERROR-CAN'T SUSTAIN POWER' "Metal sonic powered down as sonic headed home" 'Feel bad for the guy keeps trying but failing can't be good for his system' "sonic thought as he walked home to his house he shared with his good buddy tails,Unaware to sonic metal had a backup power source in him incase he got knocked out" 'Re-activating' "metal sonic got up and went back to his home in a scrap yard"_

 _{In ten carat hill}_

" _Necrozma watched the mortals watch the meteor shower at night" 'GRRRR WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT THOSE ROCKS WHAT IS DEYOXYS IN EM' " Necrozma roared to himself getting an idea" 'If those fools enjoy the stars may I send them one' "Creating a black gem with pieces of red ,green and orange on it" 'If i can't unleash my power here I will somewhere else' "Necrozma raised the gem in seconds it flashed off into the night" 'MAY THOSE WHO FIND IT WILL KNOW WHAT POWER I HAVE!'_


	2. The light

"Metal sonic awoke under a tree near where sonic had beat him it was night out when he awoke" 'REBOOTING-TARGET SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOT IN AREA INITIATE TRACKING MOD' "metal got up and struggled to walk away to hunt sonic till he looked to the sky seeing the stars full and have color" 'hmmmm- maybe if i do what these fleshlings call wishing?' "Metal grabbed his hands together and held em close to his chest and closed his eyes" 'I wish to be the best and destroy my enemies with my power please hear my wish' "as if a miracle one of the stars glowed brightly and looked like it was flying" 'A shooting star huh? "As if knowing where metal was the star came to him unaware that this star was reacting to the ancient gem known as the master emerald as it was glowing more normal than normal and a red echidna seeing this,the star also is alerting a black hedgehog about this" 'I I is that my wish?' "metal said seeing as it shined brighter it shined so bright that it awoke everyone on the planet"

{At mobious prime sonic's house}

"Sonic had been sleeping peacefully until a light had shine over his home" 'What the,what is it' "sonic ran out seeing it was a huge light from a star he ran back in grabbing a phone" 'Tails it's sonic you see the light right?' "sonic was calling his friend and crush tails the fox" 'Yes sonic im packing up we're going to need Knuckles' "tails said as she packed up and ran out of her house in station square" 'Okay on it' "sonic hung out and ran heading for angel island"

{back to metal}

"Metal was watching as the light faded and from the star something fell from the sky and landed near him" 'WHAT IN THE WORLD' "from the impact was a black emerald with color shards on it" 'is this my wish?' "when metal grabbed it a strong amount of power was absorbed into him' "Gah this is power my wish has been granted' "near metal a small rift formed splitting open and got metals attention" 'Hmmmmm want me to go through' "metal asked the emerald as if it was talking to him" 'FREE MEE' "the emerald actually spoke to him causing the portal to open more" 'Free you who and what are you?' "metal said looking at the portal walking towards it" 'I AM A GOD A CELESTIAL BEING THE ONE WHO CAN GRANT YOUR WISH TRUST ME' "the emerald roared" 'okay?' "metal was in front of the portal as the emerald floated out of his hand and went to the portal"

{at angel island}

"Sonic had made it to angel island seeing a worried knuckles looking at the sky" 'Hey knuck's' "sonic had walked right up to knuckles waking him from his daydream" 'Oh hey sonic let me guess you're here about the weird light in the sky' "knuckles said looking at sonic" 'Yeah tails said we might need you' "knuckles hopped off the altar" 'Yeah i'll join the master emerald is acting weird anyway' "knuckles said looking at the master emerald as it glowed as well" 'You will need my help as well' "a voice behind sonic knuckles saw and recognized it" 'Shadow you're joining us huh?' "sonic said turning around to see a black hedgehog facing em" 'Let's go you 2 tails has maybe found it by now!' "Knuckles yelled as he ran to the exit of angel island as sonic and shadow following unaware a green hedgehog was watching em" 'Hmmmm metal what are you up to?' "the hedgehog said before teleported away"

[in the pokemon world]

"Tapu koko who had been sleeping in his ruins watching melemele island Awoken sensing a disturbance in the area" 'Hmmmm what is this it feels familiar " tapu koko had faced this when he had faced the ultra beasts but it was more like it was something else as well" 'it seems to be coming from ten carrat hill?' "Tapu koko thought before leaping in the air of his ruins heading there"

{at ten carrat hill}

"Necrosma saw as if he had not thought of it an portal opened more and more seeing the gem he created on the other side" 'YES YES I'LL BE FREE' "necrosma looked up seeing a bright flash of orange and behind him he saw tapu koko there" 'WHO are you' "tapu koko said looking at Necrosma" 'I AM THE LAST ULTRA BEAST HERE AND IM SORRY BUT ILL BE LEAVING' "tapu koko charged at the black crystal pokemon" 'NO YOUR NOT!' "tapu koko was about to use play rough on him but the portal opened enough necorsma went through taking tapu koko with him"


End file.
